Menma Mordemir
by Raxychaz
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle mistress. Though when the Original cuts of the memories to see what a blank slate would do, he does add a few more things to the mix, mainly the 'Heroes' from a certain League. MenmaXLeBlanc Harem. Vladamir/Mordekaiser like Menma! Super-Strong Menma. M for really messed up shit. Lol/Naruto with 1 or 2 Bleach elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another little snack for your minds. As I cannot find any sort of motivation to write the Necromantic God. Soz. I'll get around to it, but I procrastinate like a boss.**

**Armours and Wearer.**

**Lord Mordekaiser - Menma**

**Classic Mordekaiser – Mordekaiser**

**Classic Vladimir – Vladimir.**

**Pairing, Menma X LeBlanc X Dark Valkyrie Dianna. Possibly more.**

**This will essentially be another test to gauge how you guys want me to approach the 'rewrite' of the original 'Menma'.**

**Whether this or Necromancer. Is up to you guys.**

**Menma Kaiser.**

In the middle of the unfinished bridge of Nami no Kuni stood a towering figure clad in a giant suit of dark steel coloured armour, a large horned shoulder guard placed upon his left shoulder the horns curled down with the metal before pointing out the side.

Gripped in the right hand of the armoured giant was a large mace, though it was more a four sided axe, a mist of flaming red energy coursed around the middle and thrummed like a beating heart.

His eyes glowed, through the T shaped gap on his helmet; they held no set colour, constantly shifting. A light flapping was heard, as behind him was a long black cape the bottom was torn up and ragged giving the figure a battle hardened and fearsome look all over.

Looking down into the water the figure took off his helmet, letting it fall next to him, clanking on the concrete of the unfinished bridge, a long mane of white hair somehow managed to be contained inside the horned helmet, his skin was a light grey in colour while upon his right cheek was a tattoo of a shining silver coloured helmet, the mark of Mordekaiser.

Just thinking of that name made him remember…

**Flashback**

Rebirth was an interesting process one was allowed time to reflect upon their previous life and deem whether it was good or not. A Fragment of the endlessly powerful Menma, God of Reality had just done this. Azeroth had been very successful for them all, walking away with more than a few trophies.

But, as was stated before, this is rebirth. Where would he end up? Who would be there? What kind of sentient life, if any, would he grow around? Several questions of similar origin filled his mind. Though the answer he would not be prepared for.

"Mordekaiser…! I already told you I won't AHHHH! Speak!" Were the first words to enter his ears, pain rippled in them, while the sounds of flesh being torn and ripped asunder could be heard, Menma was now very interested.

He was in his infantile form, so he could do little to nothing. Not that it mattered all infant Menma's were gifted the power of _Reality Collapse_ which was quite literal in terms of actual practical usage. It would tear apart reality around the target and collapse time and space around them, removing their very existence from the current plane.

"_**Foolish.**_" Was the only word this 'Mordekaiser' replied with, before the sound of a neck snapping, oh such sweet sonatas could be made from the death of others, and a small gasp somewhere near the entrance, female, assumedly.

"Bla baba ba." 'Said' Menma clapping his hands and drawing the attention of 'Mordekaiser' he could hear a soul being either devoured or destroyed…they were very similar.

"_**Who…You. You release a strange energy…What are you infant?**_" Said the gritty and coarse voice of Mordekaiser, Murder Emperor in German incidentally. Menma gained what little control over his tiny body he could and opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of an eight foot tall wall of spiked armour, all shining steel, with a long black cape falling from the paulderons and a massive morning star clasped in one hand.

Mordekaiser had a pair of glowing red eyes that peaked from the T shaped gap in his helmet, dark grey coloured lips could barely be seen beneath his helmet, showing him to have at least some semblance of humanoid form.

"_**Speak! No being of power this great cannot do so!**_" Ordered the Master of Metal, Menma's eyes began to constantly shift colours, ranging from all over the rainbow, before finally settling upon good old Mangekyo Rinnegan, his pinwheel shaped pupil and rippled sclera seemed to actually startle the metal man.

"_Rebirth…I cannot…maintain…for long...assistance…appreciated._" Managed out the Infant via telepathy, the prospect of safety already beginning to seal away what little control he could muster, all his powers slowly vanishing from the newly created fragment leaving a blank slate to return to the Necromancer and make him more powerful. Mordekaiser seemed to consider this, his glowing red eyes taking a darker shade in colour, before his body began to stiffen.

"_**Objective changed. Protect Child.**_" Said the metal man in a more robotic voice than his usual, which was saying something, he picked up the child and was inwardly impressed that no diseases immediately began spreading upon his person, or shards of metal for that matter.

"_**An interesting land this is.**_" Said the Murder Emperor.

**3 Years Later, hidden cave.**

A man with dull white hair, bloody red eyes and ashen white skin sat upon a throne like chair, he was dressed in fine clothing, worthy of station, he wore almost all red minus the cream coloured stripes upon his pants, red leather boots with a steel sheet over the toes, he was without his long red coat, the collar spiked with steel barbs along with the cuffs on the sleeve, as it was sitting on his dresser. His chest was covered by a white long sleeved dress shirt and a blood red vest.

He was Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. A Hemomancer, those who use Blood instead of Mana or Chakra. Vladimir was currently watching over a toddler that ol' Morde had dropped off in his den. The Crimson Reaper had the child currently asleep on his lap. He was unused to being near children, but one does not refused the Master of Metal.

It had been several years since either himself or the ol tin-can came to this strange land, taken away from the League of Legends and dumped here, neither could understand why, nor did they truly care. Well, Mordekaiser did initially due to some mysterious quest or, _Objective_ he was always pursuing.

Vlad was content though, he could still spill the crimson liquid of life with little to no restraint due to this worlds constant warring, he'd become a distinguished member of the 'S-Rank' community. Crimson Reaper was still his title.

He was knocked from his reverie as the child shifted on his lap, Vlad placed a hand atop Menma, Mordekaiser told him that was the child's name, and fiddled with the kids white hair.

"So strange, that you have hair much like myself…I wonder if you would make a decent Hemomancer..?" He thought aloud, truthfully he wanted to pass on his teachings, and Mordekaiser could place his soul into the body of another, should he care to not just live inside the child's mind.

"_**Corrupt him, and not even death will save you.**_" Said the voice of the Master of Metal, Vlad shrugged waving off Mordekaiser's concerns.

"Corruption is such a…foul word. Enlighten perhaps, would be more apt. The art of Hemomancy is something only another can teach, it cannot be learnt from books and such. Perhaps the child would wish to learn. Who are you to take away a chance like this from him?" asked Vlad, curiously, Mordekaiser made no movements nor sounds.

It seemed he was in contemplation. "Just ask him. That's all I'll say on the matter." Said Vladimir, he did really want an 'apprentice' the thrill of being a teacher had always appealed to the Borderline Vampire.

"Yes please." Said a small voice, Vlad looked down with a smile, with a sound of delight the Crimson Reaper stood up, taking the boy into his arms he walked over to Mordekaiser, whom was looking at Menma directly.

"_**Objective Changed. Observe, Protect, Strengthen. I will not allow him to rely solely on your teachings, Metal will be his ally. After all, blood carries iron.**_" Vlad took a moment to consider this before grinning savagely.

"The rivers will run red, even the rain will bow to this child. I'm so glad this opportunity was given to me." Said Vlad, the towering giant in armour still remained motionless but nodded slightly.

**Hellscythe Outside of Reality.**

"I love being a God…" said the Necromancer, playing with the strings of fate to his heart's content. He chuckled once more before looking into another window, a Menma playing with…trading cards? "Cancel." He muttered with a deadly glare at the now crushed reality.

"Fuck card games."

**End Flashback**

It had been several years since then, the armoured Menma looked to the weapon in his hands, after his training was complete Mordekaiser did that to himself, becoming his weapon. Literally. Vladimir had done as he said and trained him in the arts of Hemomancy, much to Menma's delight.

That was until he learnt that it required the death of his teacher, at the final trial Vladimir told Menma that he may very well die during the process. Sufficed to say he did not. However at the end of the ritual all of the blood in Vladimir left his body and began surging into Menma, condensing into a small red orb of crimson life force that constantly floated around him, Menma's body became solid blood, while nothing was left of Vlad due to him being just that.

Nothing but blood.

His clothing was all that remained; Menma kept his masters attire for when he wasn't wearing his armour. Said armour was made from the blood of those he killed during his apprenticeship under Mordekaiser, it took over 400 men and women to create this armour, and one Minotaur summon.

That's another story in itself.

He came to this country after hearing rumours of Gato, something in the back of his head seemed to remember that name, but he left it where it was. Probably just some sense of déjà vu, nothing more.

Kicking up his helmet it fell back onto his head, his hair once more seemingly vanishing, one of the tricks he learnt while traveling around this area once with Vladimir, and they came across a strange island surrounded by whirlpools. They stuck it out and found themselves atop some old village that was torn to shreds, the pair found-at the centre of the village- a large maroon swirl, when they stepped over it, thinking nothing of it at the time.

The swirl slowly descended into a stair case, and they found themselves inside a vault, being made of nothing but blood Vladimir was able to penetrate the 'Blood Seals' easily, it seemed this was some old clan vault of some kind and they were lucky enough the Vlad had seemingly devoured someone of said clan.

What they found in the vault were several _hundred_ scrolls, for Sealing Techniques, aka Fuinjutsu, along with Water and Lightning Techniques, Suiton and Raiton respectively., of the 'Uzumaki' Clan.

So being the explorers they were they looted the whole thing, finding one specific set piece among the various treasures held in the vault, an old Katana like blade, completely black with a curve at the top and three spikey protrusions along the blunt side of the sword. The guard was a black swirl each segment of the swirl ended with a sharp point, the grip was black leather and a small black chain hung loosely at the pommel.

Menma initially was cautious of any traps but Vlad held little need for safety and walked straight up to the sword, plucking it off the stand and tossing it to his protégé.

He learnt a lot about that clan that day; the sword was infused with the dead Uzukage souls. The first and most dominant soul being the Nidaime Uzukage named Zangetsu, his hair was long and shaggy, a deep red in colour, a thin beard covered his jawline, he usually wore a dark red coat and black clothing, keeping the exact form that Menma carried on his person at all times.

The second predominant soul was the Shodaime being a woman who had forgotten her name and only wished to be addressed as Sode Shirayuki, of just Shirayuki-Hime. She had porcelain white skin and icy white hair strikingly glacial blue eyes that held both a deep coldness, and warmth. Her father was apparently of the Yuki Clan itself though she took the name Uzumaki from her mother, due to her father dying of certain circumstances; she would usually be adorned in a maroon coloured kimono with a light purple obi around her waist, her hair done in a light knot allowing the rest to fall to her ankles.

The last was the Sandaime Uzukage, a legend-as she called herself-Zabimaru. A woman whom took the shape of someone who was half snake and half simian, she had a definitively human form that was for sure, her hair was wild and a light pinkish red in colour, while her eyes were a dark maroon. She had healthy tanned skin though oddly enough she had dark red fur instead of wearing a shirt that covered her top half, though the sides of her breasts shower along with her toned stomach and collar. Her lower half was covered by a robe bottom that looked to be made of snake skin, a serpentine tail protruding from the base of her spine that had dark red scales dotting the middle.

She informed him this was not her natural form, but a form she used to intimidate her foes, a very powerful Genjutsu she used in battle, because she found her normal form 'lack lustre' she decided to show him that form in his mindscape.

The three Uzukage's found the young mind of Menma interesting, it seemed several parts of it were under lock and key, they daren't attempt to open any, nor inform him. Because they felt a deep sense of foreboding should they do so.

"Hey who are you?" asked a slightly scared voice, Menma turned his head to the sight of several workers they all seemed to give of an air of discomfort. "You've been standing there for a while, we j-just need to get by." The man seemingly flinched when he saw the glowing eyes narrow a slight, Menma began walking forward and he saw terror grip their hearts, the veins in their bodies beginning to show with how quick their most vital organ began to thump with terror.

He honestly had no intention of doing anything to these men, but they didn't know that, so when he began to walk past them all he heard several sighs of relief that could mistake for terrified gasps.

Menma smiled lightly under his helmet as he heard the laughter of Vladimir in the back of his head, he continued walking away, having lost his amusement as he felt the air become laced with some kind of energy, no doubt Chakra. He used blood, not that pushy Chakra Shit.

Shinobi, not being able to take pain…pitiful.

So he waited, casting an illusion of blood over himself, becoming nothing but a mere splotch upon a nearby pillar as he waited for events to unfold.

**End of Chapter, See you all next time ;)**

**I honestly think that mixing in elements from L.O.L would be quite interesting, one because I have no fucking idea how to slide Menma into that world, due to getting most of my info from the character Lore pages.**

**Not much help on city structures or things of the like.**

**So expect to see a few of those elements tossed in, like a wondering band of Solari Warriors, or something.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Run Tazuna-san! There's a demon!" Came the strangled gasp of a fallen worker, not dead, but very close to unconsciousness, not that he knew that.

"Who did this to you, Aoru?!" asked the apparent Tazuna, the top half of Menma's head, up to the ridge of his nose, appeared from the small puddle of blood, his helmet gone so his shaggy hair and bored scarlet coloured eyes were given unobstructed view of those in front of him.

The man unfortunately was already unconscious, Menma heard steps approaching behind him and moved to a different view point, the Sanguine Pool moved slowly but effectively slaughtered anything that stepped onto it, pitting the amount of blood inside Menma's body and Orb, against the blood inside his prey, obviously the more there were upon the Sanguine Pool the harder it was to kill them off but he usually limited himself to about 3 or 4.

**Canon Fight Until…**

"Was he precious to you?" Asked the soft voice of the brown haired Hunter-Nin, clothed in a dark green and blue robe with a grey obi sash, a porcelain mask with several red curved lines around the lower half.

Currently against a young, yet oddly bodacious, blonde haired girl with tanned skin, her cheeks were lined with three whisker marks on each one, totalling at six, her eyes were a sapphire blue. Unfortunately she was donned in an almost completely orange jumpsuit that was cut just below her breasts to leave her stomach exposed, and her pants were more along the lines of shorts, showing off her shapely thighs, finishing it off were a pair of blue Kunoichi sandals. It was so brightly coloured Menma had to avert his eyes, though kept glancing at her shapely posterior.

The other was a raven haired young man with alabaster skin, currently Sharingan eyes, though before they were a dark coal black. His choice of clothing was more practical, wearing a navy blue high-collared shirt, white arm-warmers and white cargo shorts, a kunai and shuriken on his hip.

Both were currently stuffed to the brim with senbon needles, the black haired boy, Sasuke if the girl's, Naruko, shouts were correct. Had taken a lot of needles for Naruko's sake. Quite the display of camaraderie.

He was slowly falling to his knee's the blonde seemed devastated, but the masked one kept speaking. "It always hurts when you lose someone precious to you. I sympathize. But I must kill you, for my precious person." There was a slight regret in the Hunter-nin's voice. Menma didn't know why but for some reason he moved his Sanguine Pool into the middle of the dome, all the inhabitants were confused a slight shocked as a pool of blood began moving, sucking up all the blood that had escaped the Uzumaki and Uchiha ninja's.

Menma's 'body' tingled as the sensation of a new blood-line entering his system signalled he got something useful out of what he was about to do, rising from the pool slowly his form was revealed. He was clothed in a mirror image of his old teacher, Vladimir. His armour being sealed as he went into the pool.

"Go ahead." Started the charmingly voiced Hemomancer, yet another thing he picked up from his old master; he could emulate their voices perfectly. Though he usually stuck with Vladimir's, mostly because he liked the sound of it. "Be negative, you still be my type." He made the pun intentionally with a devious grin upon his face, holding up on hand several sharp bladed accessories were revealed, all like claws that started at the base of his fingers, and extended roughly 5' in a slight curve.

His crimson orb floated around his shoulders, constantly shifting shapes as it tried to contain several gallons of blood, "Why so sombre. In the midst of battle is where the heart pumps it's quickest! The adrenaline surging through you should make you fight more. Not cower like a kicked dog." Said the Hemomancer looking to Naruko who was devastated at her friends 'death' crystal tears pouring down her face.

"No need for tears, you fine assed girl you. I'm here to save the day." Said the young Hemomancer, a look of boredom in his eyes, blood began to surround the three before long shards of metal began shooting into the mirrors tearing them to shreds, much to the evident shock of the Hunter, if body language spoke any.

"H-how?!" Asked the Shocked Kiri-Nin, Menma being unaware of the circumstance did not know of her faking it.

"I'm just that good." Said the white haired teen, holding out his hand he shot forward a small projectile of blood directly into his prey's heart, piercing it and making a puling motion. Naruko was horrified to see that blood was actually leaving her enemies body and joining the red garbed male. He licked his lips showing off a few sharp teeth and sighed contently, before a large pillar of ice burst from his red orb.

"Oh. How nice, now I can freeze their blood inside the veins…" An amazing revelation seemingly hit him. "My lord, I could have it like a slushy!" A triumphant shout followed by a bout of laughter followed his words, Naruko seemingly lost in the shock and fear of the fight just broke down, a few choked sobs escaping her shiny pink lips.

Menma allowed his tongue to wet his own as the idea of taking this girl became better and better, but now was neither the time nor place for such things, he knelt next to her, his orb of blood dancing over his head like a demented halo, placing a hand upon her shoulder to garner her attention he smiled down, gently.

"Your friend is not dead, my dear. Only in a death-like state. Trust me, this whole blood thing isn't just for show." He said in good humour, smiling with his eyes, Naruko couldn't help it as a small laugh left her, the ridiculousness of it all. This strange yet welcomed saviour of hers was certainly a new interest.

Before she knew it the white haired boy began to pluck out needles, carefully and with expert precision, careful not to stab into Sasuke's body with his long metal claws.

A shout of 'Raikiri' let them know that Zabuza was dealt with, she sighed in sadness at the deaths but this was the life of a ninja, just like Old man Sarutobi had told her. She felt a pair of eyes upon her and looked up to meet the gaze of her saviour, his red eyes were so intense, a small heat gathered in her cheeks, before he suddenly leant forward and place his lips to hers.

The blonde girl was shocked heavily so, but something deep inside her for some reason craved this, so allowed him to continue, he eyes gained a slight haze, and dulled as her first kiss was taken away, without a care in the world.

Sasuke slowly regained consciousness, the first sight he came to was his only useful female team-mate being mouth-fucked by some white haired guy in a lot of red, he felt a hand cover his eyes, and the murmur of "When you're older. Kuro-chan." Said a masculine voice, he blushed in embarrassment as the sounds of lips and tongues doing their thing kept entering his ears.

'_I swear to Kami-sama, Naruko. You will pay for this embarrassment!_' thought the flushed Uchiha, he wasn't really used to this kind of display, his Fan girls were rabid animals, and his parents were kind of distant from one another, so the young Uchiha didn't acquire much experience in the physical contact area as of yet.

Menma disengaged from his blonde haired temptress, licking his lips tasting the last remnants of her sweet flavour. "My my, I may have to follow you around. Get some more of this." Placing one last peck upon her soft, supple pink lips Naruko snapped out of it, an atomic blush lighting up on her face as she stuttered and spluttered.

Menma looked at her in amusement before picking up the Uchiha and brushing him off. "Speak of this, and risk fighting of an embarrassed woman." Warned Menma ruffling the younger boy's hair much to his annoyance.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Sasuke looking over to the husk-like form of his former enemy in shock, looking up he saw an orb of red liquid he could only assume to be blood, dancing about the red clad male, he looked at the Hemomancer in shock and a slight fear.

"I am Menma Mordemir. Apprentice to the Master of Metal, Mordekaiser. The Crimson Reaper, Vladimir. And the only Hemomancer in the Elemental Nations, it is a pleasure to meet you. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko."

**Hellscythe's Outer-Realm.**

"Interesting…I've never seen one where I was actually pleasant, then again I never created a fragment with no memories…" Said the Necromancer with a slight hum, he rested one hand upon a hand, glancing over a few more windows of reality he sighed.

"Then again I've never made out with, what I'm assuming, female version of the blonde bastard. So this should be a good watch." Said the Hellscythe with a smile as he kicked his feet up and watched intently.

**Nami no Kuni; Unfinished Bridge.**

"How did you know our names?" asked Naruko, standing up, realising just how much shorter she was than the older teen, he was about a head and a half taller than her, much to her dismay. It would be harder to kiss him like this…'_Bad thoughts, bad Naruko. You hardly know him!_'

"_**Oh, Naru-chan. If only you knew the ride you were in for.**_" Said a feminine voice from the corners of her mind.

'_Ahri-Nee? Do you know him?_' Asked the blonde, both Menma and Sasuke looked at her in confusion as she kept making different facial expressions.

"_**Well. Not 'him' specifically. But I know the two he's talking about, Mordekaiser and Vlad-kun I used to 'work with' at the Institute of War. Wow…that feels like a lifetime ago.**_" Said the Nine Tailed Fox, inside Naruko's seal.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what she's doing…" asked Sasuke, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Inner monologue?" Supplied Menma, confused but with a grin upon his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes but that was probably the best he'd get.

"_**Ahh. Such fond memories. Vlad-kun and I used to rut like rabid animals when I was in heat. Such an amazing lover he was.**_" Naruko was blushing with a slight drip of blood leaving her nose at the mental images she was being sent over their link.

"Well, looks like the big bad Demon turned out to be a big baby." Said a nasally voice, the mist was slowly clearing to reveal a short pudgy man with a cane, and a veritable army of bandits and thugs at his back.

The short man was Gato of Gato Industries, the one whom was responsible for draining the life out of this land, Menma frowned and strode forward, Tazuna, Sakura and Kakashi all looking at him in shock as they had only just seen him.

He held himself with an air of royalty that only those of such birth could achieve, Menma grinned a swirled seal upon his palm right palm glowing as a long black sword appeared in it, his claws vanishing so he may hold his blade unobstructed.

"Zangetsu, I believe we may need a little bit of…Flexibility to deal with these, would you please, ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Bellowed the Hemomancer, his blade changed shape, the hilt became that of a regular katana, brown leather wrapped around the grip and a flat pommel.

The blade however changed drastically, it became even longer, with six segments each bigger than the one preceding it from the tip to the grip, each segment is connected by a strange stretching thread, making the blade as much a whip as it is a sword.

Menma grinned and ran his tongue along the back of the blade, kissing it gently. "_Uhh…you know that gets me all hot and bothered._" Came the slightly panting voice of his sword spirit, Menma's grin stretched, but he gave no reply. "_I expect sex as payment for my assistance._" She said before cutting the connection.

He swung his blade in a wide arc, it split and the segments glowed with a deadly power, the thugs didn't know what hit them as their bodies began to rend and tear, as the blade slid back into its solid form Gato could only stare in horror as the front line of his army was dead.

"Tides of Blood!" Shouted Menma laughing manically he threw his orb forward and blood began to spill over the bridge in droves, small shards of metal began to surface and slowly but surely Gato and his men ceased to exist. "Your screams bring me great pleasure." Said Menma, a sigh of content as a shiver of arousal ran up his spine, a truer sadist he had not met. The blood orb began to gather once more, this time adding the army of bandits to its already huge volume. "Lord how I love my life." He spoke softly spinning on his heel he twirled his blade and it sealed its power back up, returning to the dominant form of Zangetsu.

The sword then sunk back into his hand and Tazuna had tears running down his face, sniffling in attempts to stem the tide of fear, and joy. An odd combination, this young man seemingly appeared from nowhere and slaughtered Gato and his army, the entire village arrived at the bridge as Menma saved the best for last.

"I deem thee…unworthy of joining my orb." Said Menma as he held one hand over the mans face and sunk a large quantity of liquid iron into his stomach, he would die quickly as it hardened in his oesophagus, he kicked the runt over the edge and whooped in joy.

"Fuck yeah, Hemomancy bitches!"

**Thank you for reading.**

**So, at the last moment I decided to flip my normal formulated idea and just say, 'meh, lets just fuck Naruko' because I'll be honest.**

**Dayum.**

**So harem will be, Naruko, LeBlanc, Dark Valkyrie Dianna, Possibly Ahri, and Zyra.**

**Zyra will replace Zetsu in this universe. Though without the whole split personality thing. And it could still be viable for the 4****th**** war since she has Wild Growth or Rampant Growth, something like that whatever.**

**Obviously lemons, duh.**

**I started being able to write lemons easily after playing Corruption of Champions.**

**My god, it's amazingly fucked up, I love it.**

**That's all for now my darlings, leave reviews, let me know you want this story or I'll probably just leave it as a two-shot.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
